Far too late?
by reishilovesyaoi
Summary: song fic, inspired from the song Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls... 8059 pair. read and review please


Title:

Author: Reishicolleen

Rating: T

Pairing: Yamamoto Takeshi X Gokudera Hayato

Disclaimer: Amano Akira owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn and all its characters.

A/N: okay, this is my first try on a song fic, so please be easy on me. xD song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls, great song if you ask me, and I couldn't resist writing this down when I heard it over the radio after…what? Months? Years?

Anyway, here goes nothing.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Inside the vongola mansion in Italy, Gokudera Hayato's hand went on the radio, hoping to get an outsider's opinion on the silent mafia war that has been lasting for a week now. Even though he highly doubt the outside media would get any information on what was really going on any small details would be good enough.

He casted a look around the room he was staying in, this was his office, located near the kitchen. Just yesterday it was full of servants working on it 24/7. but when a report came that the enemy have been spotted near, the vongola decimo decided that they should evacuate at once.

All of the guardians, yes, for once they agreed on something together, voiced their complaints regarding retreating, especially Mukuro and Hibari, who hated running away. but Tsunayoshi had talked to them, and instead of running, they were going to stop the problem at it's roots.

When the meeting was over Tsuna had asked him to stay for a while, he looked so serious that the storm guardian knew this was a serious matter.

And so…

"Y-You can't be serious Juudaime!" Gokudera said with a frown later, he knew it was a crime to question the tenth's decision but this time he could not stop himself "W-Why do I need to be left behind?"

Tsuna looked at him "I need someone to stay here and make sure the others are safe…" was his reply, but somehow he knew there was something else.

There was no mistaking it… "Is this about me and Yamamoto?"

The man didn't say anything, but the expression on his face confirmed Gokudera's suspicion…

"Juudaime--" he began.

"Gokudera-kun, I believe this is for the best…when this is all over I want the two of you to talk to and settle things, alright?" the vongola decimo had talked with finality in his tone.

And Gokudera respected his decision "I understand, if that is your wish, Juudaime…"

An odd expression dawned on the brunette's face "I'm sorry, Gokudera-kun…"

The italian shook his head "No…I'm sorry Juudaime" with that he gave a small nod of respect before heading out of the room, reflecting on what happened…

"Ah!" he exclaimed when he realized that instead on news, the radio was et on a music station, Gokudera went to change it but froze at the song that suddenly filled the room…

_**And I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_**Cause you know that you feel me somehow**_

_**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**_

_**I just don't want to go home right now**_

He laughed bitterly, here was something ironic. Gokudera wasn't really the type to listen to things like this, but something about that song struck him…a dull ache suddenly stinging on his chest, and before he realized it he was reminiscing a scene a few nights ago…

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Gokudera said angrily, as the rain guardian entered the room silently. It's been a whole damn week and the baseball idiot has been avoiding him, under normal circumstances he wouldn't mind but tonight he just couldn't take it anymore.

"Talk to me dammit!!"

But instead the swordsman grabbed a pillow and blanket, then headed out again, "I'll be sleeping outside tonight, Gokudera…"

He lost the sudden urge to stuff dynamites down his throat for acting that way. His expression…was more than enough. "Is…is this really what you want, Takeshi?" he asked, not looking at him.

A moment passed and the man didn't even answer, he went out of the room without even looking back.

Gokudera just stood there, cigarette stick in his hands, oh well, it's not like he wasn't expecting something like this anyway. What were they thinking? Two guys? their relationship had been wrong since the start…and yet, even though he prepared himself for it… it still hurt…

He froze when something wet from his cheek, was he crying?

_**And all I can taste is this moment**_

_**And all I can breathe is your light **_

_**And sooner or later it's over**_

_**I just don't want to miss you tonight**_

Gokudera and Yamamoto's relationship had been going on for a year now, it was known to most of the other guardians as well. Tsuna was happy for them and Mukuro and Hibari didn't seem to care, Ryohei was excited and Lambo didn't even understand. And though Gokudera still calls him a baseball idiot, at the end of the day they would always end up on the bed, laughing over things, occasionally having sex. The two were the perfect example of a happy couple.

Yet that changed a week ago, where, after a year of being together that Gokudera finally managed to return Yamamoto's words of I love you. He could never forget the rain guardian's expression face. different from what he expected. he suddenly looked as if he heard something he shouldn't have.

That's where is started, Gokudera woke up the next day to find that Yamamoto started avoiding him.

Gokudera puffed on his stick, he didn't understand the idiot at all…and here he was, left to trouble himself with stupid thoughts when he could've been there helping the tenth.

A bitter smile crept up his lips, and after all this he knew he would still love that imbecile of a rain guardian…how stupid of him…

A sound of a loud explosion echoed through the night

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause id don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Yamamoto immediately took cover, the explosion nearly took place where he stood seconds ago. He frowned, was he imagining things?

Tsuna noticed the look on his face immediately "What's wrong, Yamamoto?"

"Oh, it's nothing…it's just that…Tsuna did you hear a song?"

"a song?" the vongola decimo looked confused. Obviously having no idea what he was talking about.

"Nevermind" he laughed "Its probably nothing.."

But even though he said that, something didn't feel quite right...his chest kept throbbing. He wasn't injured, nor was he nervous…yet that uncomfortable feeling stayed, and he didn't like it…

There had only been a few times that Yamamoto felt uneasy…he was often called the most easy-going of all the guardians, and he would shrug and laugh, after all it was true.

So when he realized he liked Hayato, he didn't even stop to think. He rushed straight in and told the italian, who he expected to kill him, but to his surprise and delight, Gokudera accepted him…and even though he didn't say he loved him too, his actions were enough.

Yamamoto found himself falling more and more for the storm guardian…

He often dreamed about the day Gokudera would finally tell him he loved him…and Yamamoto knew he should be happy, but when Gokudera whispered those words. He actually felt scared.

He loved Gokudera too much.

Too much that he was scared and didn't know what to do…he was too scared that he'd hurt him…and in the end ended up avoiding him.

Yamamoto knew he had to apologize, he had to get Gokudera back…but…

"Haahh!" a final slash and the enemy fell dead. Yamamoto looked around where Tsuna, Hibari, Mukuro and Ryohei also stood, having defeated the entire clan. The threat against the vongola should be over for now.

Yamamoto sighed, he can finally go back…

"Don't worry Yamamoto" Tsuna said, patting his shoulder "I'm sure he's waiting for you.."

"Tsuna…" he said, then smiled "Arigatou, Tsuna…"

Then Tsuna's phone rang…and he answered "Moshi moshi?"

Gianini's panic-stricken voice came from the other side "Juudaime! Juudaime! This is not good Juudaime!!"

"Calm down, what happened?" he frowned as Yamamoto and the others turned to listen…

"The vongola mansion! Somebody blew up the vongola mansion!!!"

_**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**_

_**Or the moment of truth in your lies**_

_**When everything feels like the movies**_

_**And you bleed just to know you're alive**_

The vongola mansion, which once stood proud and tall, lay at their feet. It's walls, supposed to be sturdy and invincible, were completely destroyed. They didn't even want to know what kind of explosives were used to make the structure crumble into such a wreck. It was a good idea that Tsuna had dismissed earlier.

"Hayato" Yamamoto whispered, not even waiting for them, he ran all the way into the destroyed house where several construction workers were already trying to see the extent of the damage.

Out of breath, he looked around at the people who were there, but couldn't see the streak of silver hair he yearned for. He went to Fuuta who was the one nearest him.

"Fuuta! Hayato…" he said urgently "Where's Hayato?!"

"Takeshi-nii" Fuuta said with a held breath, then strayed his eyes away from the rain guardian, tears building up in his eyes "Gomen…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened, but he wouldn't accept it "Where is he Fuuta?! Tell me!" he said, sounding hysterical.

"Yamamoto!" Tsuna said warningly, having just arrived with the others. The swordsman let go of Fuuta, looking as if he'd just been hit by lightning. The vongola decimo looked around and didn't like what he saw.

"Fuuta, where's Gokudera-kun?"

"Tsuna-nii…" the blonde bowed his head "Hayato-nii… Hayato-nii was inside the mansion when the explosions took place…"

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

Yamamoto refused to believe it…No, he will not believe Hayato is dead. He can't be…he can't be gone…he didn't even get to say I'm sorry…

His sudden silence troubled Tsuna so when he checked he saw tears falling down the man's face, and couldn't blame him "Yamamoto…"

"He can't be gone Tsuna…he can't be…He can't be…"

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"I want to see him…I won't believe he's gone until I see him" Yamamoto said firmly

"Y-Yamamoto" Tsuna didn't want to tell him that the explosion pretty much destroyed the whole place and that finding Gokudera's corpse would almost be impossible. He couldn't bring himself to…

"Please, Tsuna…"

He nodded, he couldn't bring himself to say no now… "I understand,. Yamamoto…"

_**And I don't want the world to see me**_

_**Cause I don't think that they'd understand**_

_**When everything's made to be broken**_

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

They looked…and looked. Yamamoto sliced through all the rubble while Tsuna in his Hyper Dying will mode easily moved the debris easily.

Yamamoto was being slowly blinded by the tears as memories of his lover filled him…

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"Baseball idiot! What the hell are you staring at!"

"Gomen, gomen…I was just wondering if Gokudera's lips were soft…"

a small blush appeared on his cheek "What the hell! Perverted Baseball freak!" he looked away "Find it out on your own asshole…"

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"Y-Yama…moto…nngh…"

"That's such a cute voice…Gokudera…"

"S-Shut up.. and hurry...idiot…"

"Hai, Hai…if you say so…"

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"I love you, Hayato."

'Nn…whatever"

he laughed, cuddling the italian in his arms.

"I love you too, Yakkyu Baka"

Yamamoto stopped when he stepped on something, he bent down to pick it up just as the tears finally escaped his eyes Tsuna and other guardians saw what it was…

Gokudera's storm ring.

_**I just want you to know who I am**_

"I just want you to know…how much I love you… takeshi Yamamoto…"

-end?-

_**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**_

yes, I failed. I know, but won't you guys drop a comment for me?


End file.
